1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a connector for attachment to a plate section of a member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Thomas & Betts sells an I-Beam Ground Clamp Connector for connecting a conductor to a structural I-Beam. The Thomas & Betts connector requires a specialty lug/barrel connector attached to an end of a conductor and extensive I-beam preparation including grinding of the I-beam for a clean conductive surface. The Ground Clamp has a shear-off head, but enough of the remaining bolt can protrude from the clamp after the head is sheared to allow for unscrewing of the bolt, such as with pliers. This can defeat the intended irreversibility of the Ground Clamp.